


What A Day

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Freckles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I never do, M/M, One Shot, Pining, hm, i didn't proof read this, idk - Freeform, idk which one, im gonna go to bed now, it's 12am, theres prolly a bunch of errors but oh well, they meet for the first time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Michael couldn't but to think he was in love with a stranger. And if you asked him.. He'd be okay with it.





	What A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,, I couldn't sleep with the uh ,, thing and ,,,, so here's a lazy thing I did in under an hour heh
> 
> \---
> 
> OH YE-  
> Come bug me on tumblr: I love making new friends when my anxiety isn't messing with me!!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/radioactive-remedy
> 
> Plz tell me if the link doesn't work, I'll try to fix it in the morning

Today was miserably cold and he couldn't understand why everyone was so happy... Until he saw. Him.

His brown adorable curls and those beautiful bright blue eyes that would light up a room if Michael wasn't outside. Fuck it, this boy lit up the outside. He couldn't even out shine the sun. With those gorgeous teeth and smile, so wide and beautiful. Michael could've sworn this boy was in an angel.

His hair curly and kind of lengthy as if he needed a hair cut. He might've but why if his hair was always like this? Oh Michael could grow to love that. That long hair sprawled out on his pillows. The boy sleeping soundlessly next to him, curled into Michael's warmth. The boy was small and looked shy.

His eye brows furrowed together before his nose twitched, his face looking so small before he let out a high pitched sneeze that made Michael's face go red. He was adorable. He was wearing a coat down to his knees, a scarf bound under his chin an a hat to cover the other mess of curls Michael wished he could've seen. The boy looked amazing as he walked down the New Jersey side walk. His feet moved clumsily and his eyes scanned the side walk to avoid eye contact and watch where he was going. Michael couldn't but to think he was in love with a stranger. And if you asked him.. He'd be okay with it. 

The stranger had freckles all over his face and when he raised his hand to pull up his scarf they were all over his hands and wrist of what Michael could see. Curly hair. Freckles. Shy and awkward. He was perfect. Michael opened his mouth to say something before seeing the boy"s earbuds. He knew he'd get snapped at for disturbing him but he looked too perfect to not say hi to.

Michael took a deep breathe and looked around for him again, frowning to see he was gone. He couldn't've gone far. Michael didn't think. No matter how hard Michael looked in the next few minutes, he couldn't find this mystery boy anywhere to be seen. Michael frowned and hung his head, walking home. At least he lived in New Jersey so he couldn't be too far away.. Michael just had to hope he wasn't visiting and actually did live in New Jersey.

_____________________

If you told Michael he was going to see an angel again in two weeks, he might just've believed you.

Because there he was. Standing on the corner of a street, coming down the walk way Michael was on. He couldn't believe it was him. The stranger who'd never met, yet loved. Michael"s heart skipped a beat when the boy nearly ran into him, bumping his forehead against a street lamp, too distracted by his phone. Michael couldn't help bit snicker at him.

He looked up at Michael, rubbing his nose and blushing more than naturally. For heaven's sake hi ears and neck were deep red.

"Y-you saw that huh?" The boy mumbled, an ear bud coming out of his ear and ohmygod his voice was that of an angel's. So shy and gentle. Michael thought about even touching the boy and he'd shatter.

Michael cleared his throat, thinking it was time to finally speak up "Can't exactly say I didn't" Michael smirked

The boy laughed a little, walking closer to Michael. And holy shit, number one the stranger has An amazing laugh that makes him wanna melt and number two he wants to be closer to Michael 

"How much will it take for you to un-see that?" He blushed again, this time close enough for Michael to see the freckles that stand out against the bright blush.

"How about we hang out some time?" He suggested, the stranger having the smallest little gleam if what Michael thought was hope in his eyes.

"Jeremy" he replied, smiling happily a he stuck out his hand.

Michael stared for a brief second before grabbing it and oh no his hands were so soft. "Michael." He responded, giving Jeremy's hand a light squeeze. Michael smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed this my 40th fix and yea I deleted a few and orphaned one bUT ITS 4O GUYS AHHHHHH


End file.
